One of the wierdest I ever wrote Enjoy
by murdercrowther
Summary: I must admit I went a little over when writing this. It is one chapter only because I probably couldn't suvive writing another.


Young Justice

Taos

23:40

(A Little something i wrote when i was bored, oneshot until further notice. also its a little confusing but i was interested in greek mythology at the time and ancient writings)

BANG! Robin went flying into the wall.

'Robin!' Cassie flew over to him.

'I'm fine,' he said. Then another loud bang got their attention. They were fighting savage and Klarion. Zatana, Impulse, Static, Robin, Wondergirl, Miss Martian and Blue were busy fighting the two. They were at star labs and Savage was trying to acquire a weapon of mass destruction.

Impulse ran over to Wondergirl and Robin

'Guys a little help please!' he shouted.

The two nodded and got back into the action.

_Jaime Reyes. Signs show that the Savage has gotten hold of the Trans galactic analyzer._ The scarab's voice rang in Jaime's head.

'That name doesn't really sound like a weapon of mass destruction ese,' Blue replied as he took a shot at Klarion.

Savage came out at that moment with the weapon. Blue shot at him as well, but savage dodged.

'Who better to try this weapon on than The Reach Scum?' He said aiming the weapon at Blue.

Jaime would've moved at that moment, but the glow from the cannon gave him a vision. He hardly had time to comprehend it before the cannon was shot and a blinding light lit up the world.

* * *

Watchtower

15 June

2017

It had been a whole year since Jaime had died. People were just starting to get over their grief. His family had been informed, and so had his closest friends. Actually he only had one close friend outside the Team, which was Tye.

Impulse B108

'Guy's,' he came walking into the main room where most of the Team and watchtower personnel were.

'We lost another,' he finished. Cassie and robin came through the Zeta Beam with a clearly lifeless Static.

M'gaans eyes watered up and she clutched closely to Connor who had a solemn look on his face. Everybody bowed their heads in respect. There was however a rushing sound that came from the middle of the room. Tigress was the first to see it and recognized it as a portal.

'Um… everybody…' she started. They all looked up and saw the portal.

Out stepped somebody in a black hooded cloak holding a scythe. You couldn't see most of his face but what you could see revealed shock.

'G-guy's…' he stuttered. The voice sounded familiar.

Another person walked out of the portal. Tigress drew in a surprised breath.

'Alright Blue where is it you wanted to-' he stopped short as he looked around and saw the surprised look on everybody's faces.

'Wally?' asked Artemis.

'Did he just say Blue?' asked Batgirl.

Impulse ran up and quickly removed the black hood. Low and behold stood blue exactly as he was the day he "Died".

Jaime quickly brought the hood up again. Everybody stared in shock.

'Wally? Blue Beetle?' Kaldur asked clearly perplexed.

'You're alive.' Finished M'gaan.

* * *

After the heartfelt embraces and tears were over, mainly directed to Wally seen as Blue wouldn't let anybody come near him, the questions started.

'How are you alive?' asked Connor to the two friends.

'Long story,' Blue replied shortly, 'and I don't have time for pleasantries. I'm here for the soul of Virgil.'

Everybody looked at Static, momentarily forgotten in the reunion.

'Wait you came to get his soul?' asked Robin.

Blue looked at him squarely, and him and Cassie noticed that his usually soft brown eyes were a crimson red.

'I'm the God of the Underworld, I can do anything,' he replied. Everybody stared in blank confusion.

Blue sighed, 'Just let me have his soul and I'll bring it back to hell.'

'That's reassuring,' mumbled Garfield.

'It's actually not as bad as it sounds,' Wally spoke up.

'What are you talking about? You were dead! We saw you turn into a-a well basically nothing!' screamed Artemis.

Wally looked at her confused, 'I thought you'd be glad to see me.'

'I-I am. It's just-'she stuttered but was cut off by Blue.

'She has a new boyfriend now,' Jaime turned towards them, his eyes glowing a deep red.

Artemis stared at him, fuming, 'Did you just read MY MIND!' she shouted.

'No, it's written all over your face,' he replied.

'You've started a new relationship?' asked Wally clearly hurt.

She turned to him, 'Wally you were dead. I had to move on eventually.'

'Y-yeah I… I suppose…' he replied eventually.

Jaime sighed, 'Not that this isn't touchingly tragic hermano, but I am on a schedule. Are you staying in the land of the living or did you bribe me for nothing?'

The Team looked shocked.

'Blue, why didn't you just free him. If you are what you say you are, you could've brought him back to the living for nothing. But he had to bribe you. Why?' asked Kaldur.

'There are many good reasons for everything, hermano, but this is not some simple every day task.' He turned to Virgil again, 'Now if you'll excuse me.' He lifted his scythe.

'Wait!' shouted Wondergirl, 'How much to bring him back to life?'

'Seven thousand.' Jaime replied.

'I'm sure we can get that. I mean we have Batman here who is loaded,' Impulse chirped in helpfully.

'He wasn't talking about earth money Impulse,' Cassie replied sadly.

'Exactly, hermana,' Jaime turned once again to Virgil.

'Wait,' Wally said quickly and sped to Blue.

'Oh come on! What is with all the waiting already.' Jaime said.

'I have enough left over to bring Static back,' he handed Blue a black bag. Jaime's eyes shone read as he mentally scanned the contents.

He took the bag from Wally, 'Consider it done.' He raised his scythe once again and a bright light shot out of it.

Static moaned and lifted his head, 'Hey, what are we doing here?' he turned towards Jaime, 'Blue?'

'Yeah it's me,' Jaime snapped.

'Yeesh calm down Blue. This isn't like you at all,' said Mal.

Jaime cracked, 'How would you know what I'm like! I died, went to hell and killed Hades. The gods of the council made me join their little group! Out of gratitude of all things! Not to mention I tried contacting you all more than once! But guess what? None of you even slightly replied. Only later did I find out that all communications with previous friends and family were not allowed. I am breaking scores of rules just being here! So don't you dare say this isn't like me. You don't know how much pain I've been through hermano! While you've all been here getting along with your lives being the lucky tepes you are!' all the while blue was saying this he had started glowing a ghostly red surrounding all of his body.

'Whoa dude, you have gotta calm down. Remember what happened last time,' Wally spoke up.

Jaime sighed and returned to normal. Well as normal as he could get.

'What happened last time?' asked Batgirl?

'Well, let's just say that a solar system was put into a permanent sleep.' He replied.

'What if you stayed with us for a bit then? Or even rejoin the team?' asked Robin.

Jaime sighed, 'I'd love to,' he said. But added after, 'The gods won't approve though. I'm going to get tortured just for bringing back static, let alone Wally,'

'Is that why he had to pay you?' asked Canary.

'Yeah. If I give that money to the gods I'll only get beaten, not tortured,' he replied.

'Well Zeus is my dad; I could talk to him for you.' Offered Cassie.

Jaime smiled and his black cloak and scythe vanished. Everybody gasped. His bare chest and back were covered in severe burns and lash marks.

'Guess I am free.' He said before blacking out.

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

I woke up in a hospital bed. Strange, ever since I became a god I hadn't needed any sleep. So how come I remember having dreams.

_Jaime Reyes, you are free from the bonds of ruler of the Underworld. _

'Scarab!' I shouted out loud, 'You-You- I can hear you again.' I hadn't noticed that there were other people in the room.

'Uh Jaime-' started Black Canary but was cut off by me.

'And I can breathe again. I can feel pain,' I grimaced while looking at my chest but smiled.

I got up from the bed and grabbed a T-shirt from the side of the bed. I was already wearing trousers.

'Jaime I think you should rest-' Canary tried again but I had started running out of the medical ward. I made it into the main room where most of the Team was.

'Hey Blue!' Impulse shouted.

'How are you feeling?' asked M'gaan.

'Extático hermana. Better than ever!' I replied.

'Definite personality change from yesterday,' Mal whispered to Karen.

'You gotta give credit to the kid. He was dead,' she replied.

'So what are you gonna do now?' asked Connor.

'I'm going back to see my family. A whole year of being dead, it'll be nice to see my sister again.' I smiled at the thought of being able to see my family again.

'There might be a problem with that,' Nightwing entered the room.

'Nightwing. What are you doing here?' asked Aqualad.

'Delivering bad news. I'm sorry blue but your family died in a house fire a few weeks ago.'

'What… no. I was the god of the underworld a few weeks ago. I would've known about it.' I looked around the room. The atmosphere felt awkward.

Cassie was the first to speak up, 'Blue, you've been in a coma for the past two months.'

My mouth dropped open. Two months. TWO MONTHS!

'And you some how neglected to mention this!' I was getting very angry and yet my head wouldn't stop spinning.

'Hey don't shout at her.' Robin came in front of her. I took a deep breath. I could not afford to get angry. It wouldn't bring them back.

I fell to my knees, shaking my head back and forth, 'They are not dead. They can't be dead,'

'Welcome to how we feel,' Artemis spoke up.

'That's not going to help,' Wally snapped.

'SHUT UP!' I shouted. Cassie came and sat beside me. She put her hand on my shoulder and helped me up. Robin started to get overprotective.

'You don't have to do that Cassie,' he said.

'I'm allowed to aren't I?' she questioned.

'Uh…um…well' he started.

'Oh my god! I can't believe you! I knew this would happen. It happened with every other boy I've dated.' She let go of me and I once again sunk to my knees, this time holding my head in my hands.

'If I try to talk to Beast Boy there you are making up an excuse to get me to stop talking to him. Same goes with every other member of the team who is male.' She had started shouting.

'I'm just trying to protect you,' he tried to explain.

'I don't buy that for a second.' Cassie and Robin started arguing while Canary came behind me and helped me up.

'Blue do you… want to talk?' she asked me. I shook my head and started walking away. I walked down the hall. Good, nobody was following me. Well why would they? I'm the guy who has no problems. The guy you go to, to talk about your own problems. Not caring enough to ask about his problems.

I kicked the wall. At least the scarab was quiet.

I kept walking. Eventually I came across the Watchtowers library. I went in.

To say that this place was huge would be an understatement. I went to the mystical arts and took a few books. I then went to ancient history of the gods. Might as well keep my training up, not like there is anything else I could do.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Jaime had been in the library continuously for four weeks straight. He rarely ate and hardly slept. He had lost a lot of weight and was now rib thin.

He was malnourished, and in the time he had been there had contracted the cold and a mild case of the flu.

'I'm worried about Blue,' Wondergirl spoke up one day.

'What do you expect? The guys whole family is dead,' static replied.

'I agree with Cassie. He's just been sitting there like that for the past month. Maybe we should get him some help.' Artemis stepped away from the computer.

'He's refused to talk to Canary,' said Beast Boy.

'But what about a close friend,' Artemis corrected.

'Nope. I tried talking to blue. He just stared at me throughout the whole conversation and then asked me a really weird question.' Said Impulse.

'What was it?' asked Robin.

'Well I don't think he said it in English but he said something like eht daed lliw esir.' Replied Impulse.

Zatana and Dr. Fate froze.

'He didn't say it in a different language Impulse. He said it backwards. As in he said a spell. I just don't know if it'll work,' said Zatana.

'What did he say?' asked Connor.

'"The Dead Will Rise." ' said Dr. Fate.

'Ok…' the rest of the Team said in Unison. They heard a crash a few seconds later.

They looked to the corridor opening. There was Blue, trying to pick up dozens of scattered books. Big books.

He looked up at the team and what they saw shocked them. They saw that he had bruises over his face.

'I-its not what it looks like …' Blue stuttered getting to his feet but then sinking to his knees out of exhaustion.

'Laeh em,' he said and his eyes glowed. The bruises vanished from his face and he continued picking up the books.

'Uh… Blue what are you doing?' asked Cassie. The Team was oblivious as to him just healing himself.

'I… am picking up books,' he replied. Impulse went and picked one up.

'Ancient linguistics of the Satayure Dimension?' he questioned.

'Those books are only in the restricted section,' Zatana said taking the book from Impulse.

The Team looked at blue

'Not like anyone was going to care ese,' Blue whispered.

'Blue no one is allowed in the restricted section,' said M'gaan.

'Yeah. The book on the Satayure dimension weren't really that thrilling,' Blue shrugged.

'That's not the point Blue,' Zatana shouted, 'These books are old and dangerous. One spell from them could unravel the whole universe. If it was one of the more powerful spells.'

'Hermana, I'm a human. I don't have mystical powers.' said Blue.

'But the Powers of the book are absorbed by the reader. How many of these have you read?' asked Dr. Fate.

'The whole section,' replied Jaime. Another wave of exhaustion hit him and he put one hand on his head as he stood up.

'Blue, that is a lot of power from books. Maybe we should run a few tests to make sure you'll be okay,' suggested Cassie.

'No test, no test!' Jaime hurriedly stopped them.

'Why no-' asked Impulse but was cut off by an alarm.

Artemis brought up the report, 'Savage and Manta are at the Bludhaven warehouse tearing up the place,' she said.

Jaime's eyes widened, 'That-' Blue said a few colourful words in Spanish.

'Dude it's just a warehouse,' said Static casually.

Blue stared at him. He then shouted at the top of his lungs,

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BUILDING! That man destroyed my whole life with just a trigger. A trigger of a gun.'

'Whoa, calm down Blue. We'll get him don't worry.' Cassie smiled.

He smiled back. Cassie went off to find Robin. After their fight they'd avoided each other but had at last come to terms.

Blue looked at the computer screen then armored up.

'Blue beetle I don't think you should come on this mission. You are not entirely well,' Aqualad said.

'I am going and I'd like to see you stop me.' Hissed Jaime.

* * *

'Let me out!' Cried the girl behind the pod.

'Now, my little Lord of Order, why ever would we do that?' Vandal Savage sneered.

She sighed. How could she have been so unguarded? She had finally been able to convince the council to allow her some time on Earth and now look what happens. Her gold band, same thing as Dr. Fates mask but this one didn't lock you into servitude, was on a table. Sixteen thousand years old and she couldn't even look after herself. From what she could tell they were in a warehouse. A very destroyed warehouse.

'You know that the Justice League and their brats will be here any minute.' Said Manta looking over to Savage.

'That's the point. We get this girl into the watchtower. Being the paranoid people they are they won't trust her, because it would seem too easy to them. As well as killing their little friend Blue Beetle. It will drive her to extremes of depression and she will remotely bypass security without their, or her, knowing. Thanks to her emotions,' he whispered so that she couldn't hear.

A loud crash could be heard from the front of the building.

'Right on time,' Savage smirked. Just then the door was broken down by a sonic blast.

'They must have brought Black Canary,' said Manta aiming his weapon at the silhouette in the door.

'Think again, hermano,' Blue beetle entered the room his hands were the serrated swords.

Savage's eyes widened, 'How-h-how are you…'

'Alive. Well being dead was overrated. And so I decided it was time for a change.' Blue lunged for Savage. Superboy entered and started fighting Manta.

Savage dodged Blue's blow and brought out a father box. He opened a boom tube and stepped through. Manta ran through just in time.

'Ugh!' Blue seethed. He had been so close to getting him and yet he got away. He heard a moaning noise coming from the corner of the room. He looked over and saw one of the pods that the reach had kept him and most of the team in. He retracted his armor.

_Jaime Reyes signs show a powerful being in the pod. Signs show she is a Lord of Order._ The scarab informed him.

Jaime opened the pod and the girl fell out. He caught her just in time.

From what he could see she was very pale skinned, and had short red hair not unlike M'gaans.

She moaned again and opened her eyes. They were a brilliant blue.

'Uh… are you okay?' blue asked unsure.

She smiled, 'I'm fine,' she stood up but then nearly fell over. Jaime grabbed her.

'You are most definitely not fine hermana.' He said.

She looked at him thoroughly for the first and nearly gasped. She could see he was Hispanic, but his eyes had dark circles under them, and his face seemed hollow. She could see that his fingers were bony and she sensed he wasn't entirely well.

'You are not fine either,' she said.

Blue shrugged, 'Let's get you to the ship,' he picked her up bridal style and exited the building.

Impulse, Wondergirl, Robin, M'gaan and Connor were by the Bioship.

Impulse ran over, 'Who's she?' he asked.

'Somebody who needs help,' replied Blue.

'You need help,' she stated weakly.

'You both need help,' said Cassie coming over.

The girl reached to her forehead and gasped, 'My band!'

'What?' asked Robin.

'It's what gives me my powers.' She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I'll get it,' said Blue. He took her inside the ship and placed her down. He grasped his head as another wave of exhaustion hit.

'Maybe I should get it.' Offered Impulse, evidently concerned with his friends health.

'No, that's fine,' Blue left the ship. The rest came in after he left.

'He's going to kill himself if he doesn't get proper treatment,' Superboy said.

'Then why haven't you given it to him?' the girl asked.

'He won't allow us,' said Cassie.

'So? Just force him.' She yelled.

'Look, I don't know how they do it where you come from, but here we don't force people to do things,' said Impulse.

The girl was about to speak when blue reentered the ship and gave her the gold Band. She placed it on her head and was given the same outfit as Dr. Fate just without the mask.

'Much better,' she said standing up.

'Good,' blue said but had to sit down while saying it.

'Let's go to the watchtower,' M'gaan said.

* * *

The bio ship was placed in the landing bay. Blue had slipped into a semiconscious state and had to be screamed at just to regain focus. Once they had entered the main room they introduced the girl.

'Everybody this is…' Cassie stopped not knowing her name.

'Sarah. My name is Sarah.' She added. Everybody introduced themselves.

'Make yourself at home,' enthused Wally.

'Thanks,' Sarah replied. She stopped, 'Hey where's the guy who found me?'

'Who? You mean Blue? He went off to the same place he's been for the past month, the library.' Replied Impulse.

Sarah felt something was wrong and sensed a massive power surge coming from the hallway. She went and opened the door. And blue was still standing there. Well more like sleep standing anyway. He had a tranquil look on his face. His eyes were closed as well.

'Huh, guess he didn't go to the library,' said Impulse coming up.

It just didn't make sense to Sarah. She had sensed a very strong power surge but now there was nothing. She looked at his hands. His fingers were bony. She reached for his sleeve and drew it up. She and impulse drew in a breath. His arm was stick thin and was covered in a strange flowing ink.

'Who cares about not forcing people, he needs serious help!' shouted Sarah. She grabbed Blue who had just woken up from the shouting and dragged him to the main room.

She let go of him after they had reached the centre of the room. The rest of the Team was watching them. Her eyes started to glow and Jaime's body started to flinch wildly out of being controlled.

He fell to the floor crying out in pain.

'Sarah, what are you doing?' Shouted M'gaan to the red headed girl.

She didn't reply. She telekinetically lifted blue from the floor so that he stood up. His head was hanging down, and he was unconscious.

Her eyes brightened even more and the ink on blues arms came into view sliding onto the floor to form a body with long tentacles on its head. Once the black ink had cleared there stood an alien being that was a purple colour with a yellow stripe on each of its tentacles. Its face was normal.

'Haras.' It said and then vanished. Sarah's eyes stopped glowing and Blue was able to wake up. He looked at Sarah.

'What have you done?' he asked.

'Dude she just helped you.' Said Beast boy coming to the center.

Jaime shook his head, 'No. She released a monster.'

'I know. But your life is too important to give up.' Sarah walked over to him.

'My life is not important.' He said.

'You are very important. That monster you speak of is your subconscious. And what you originally are. Ruyiz.' She took his hand in hers.

Her eyes glowed once more and she sent a beam of energy to Jaime's mind.

And what a message she showed him.

* * *

'What is she doing?' asked Robin as Sarah was sending a beam of light to Jaime's mind.

'She is communicating with him,' Said Dr. Fate, 'She released what the books have been hoarding. An evil creature that the lords of Order and Chaos destroyed millennia ago.'

'Seriously? The Lords of Order and Chaos worked together?' asked Static.

'It was a very rare moment in history, but it was necessary,' said Sarah coming away from Blue, who was just standing there motionless.

'Hey what did you do to him?' Impulse enquired as he waved his hand in front of Jaime's face.

'Don't worry, he'll be awake in a minute,' Sarah turned towards blue and snapped her fingers. Blue gasped and fell to the floor. He looked around him at the Team.

'Where am I?' he asked.

'Oh and his memory was erased during the process,' she added helping him up.

'Sarah. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the council?' asked Jaime.

'Do I know you?' asked Sarah clearly confused.

'We already told you his name.' said Impulse.

'You said his name was Blue. I don't know anyone named Blue.' She replied.

'His real name is Jaime Reyes.' said Superboy.

'Still doesn't ring a bell.' She looked at Jaime closely.

'My names not Jaime Reyes. That's just my name spelled backwards. My name is Emiaj Seyer.'

Sarah's eyes widened, 'Seyer! I thought you were killed during the vortex explosion.'

'Nope, just sucked in. And why am I in this weird body?' he asked.

'Uh, mind telling us what's going on.' Beast boy walked over.

'Interesting creature,' Said Jaime standing up and looking at Beast boy, 'Lortnoc,' beast boy was lifted into the air.

'Evidently does not contain any mystical qualities,' Blue deducted.

Sarah quickly stepped in, 'That's enough Seyer,' she said firmly.

He looked at her with a pleading look, 'Can't I just examine him hermana,' Jaime clamped a hand over his mouth. Beast boy fell to the floor.

'What word was that? It's not a normal word,' he looked shocked.

'Jaime it's Spanish. You speak it all the time,' said Cassie.

'My name is not Jaime, it's Emiaj and I have never heard of Spanish.' He replied.

_Jaime Reyes you are experiencing memory loss of your life at the moment and memory gain of Sarah's memories_. The scarab informed him.

Jaime's eyes widened. Only now did he realise there was a presence on his back seemingly latched to his spine. It seemed to be a piece of technology.

'Okay… who are you?' he didn't look at anyone.

'We're your teammates.' Said Kaldur slowly.

'Not you. The thing talking to me on my back.' Jaime looked deep in thought.

'Glad not everything has changed. At least he's still a nut job.' La'gaan brought attention to himself with a loud shushing.

'So this thing says he can restore my memories with time. Uh what am I supposed to reply with?' Jaime was still looking confused.

'Um, anyway. We could use an explanation if one could be applied.' Said M'gaan.

Sarah stepped forward, 'Seyer is one of the Lords of our realm. But he is not of Order or Chaos. He is in one of the higher council operations. That's all I know. They're rather secretive. I know Seyer from the school we went to,'

'Lords of order go to school?' Static came near.

'Yeah. Seyer and I went out back then. But then he was sent through a vortex, and never seen again. Until now.' She looked at Blue who was at the moment on one of the watchtowers computers and typing something in.

'What are you doing?' asked Tigress.

'Hacking into your data files.' He replied.

'Good luck with tha-' started Robin but was cut off by blue.

'Done.' He then started downloading the information via the scarab, 'Ok got all the information I need.'

'What for?' asked Sarah.

'To return this poor person back to normal,' he pointed at himself, 'Sarah your memories of me were just infused into this life form. I am required to return to my original state.'

'So you're just going to give your life up?' she was shocked.

'This person has a life, one that he must live.' Seyer finished downloading the information, 'And I cannot take that away from him.'

He turned to Sarah and held her hand, 'But he is dying inside so I recommend treating him.' He then kissed her and a bright light shot up.

Once he drew away he looked at Sarah, 'What just happened?'

Sarah sighed, 'Welcome back… Jaime.'

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

I just realised what I had done. I pulled away quickly and started apologizing at an alarming rate.

'Lo Siento, Lo Siento, hermana. No tenía la intención de besarte. I had no idea. Lo Siento.' Yeesh she was looking at me weirdly.

She turned to M'gaan, 'What's he saying?'

'He's saying he's sorry he kissed you,' she replied.

Sarah's cheeks couldn't have gotten redder even if she had tried.

I put my hand on the back of my neck. Just what I needed after a foul day. I go straight up and kiss somebody I hardly know, and don't remember doing it. I seriously need to get my brain checked.

_Jaime Reyes signs show that your brain is just fine. Although other parts of your body as well as internal organs need medical attention_. The scarab said.

'What are you talking about? I'm fine,' I said out loud.

A few eyebrows were raised.

'Damn! Why do I keep doing that?' I asked myself.

'Look Blue, what you did wasn't you. It was a memory that I accidentally sent into your mind to make you believe you were somebody else. But it turns out there is actually a connection. Your names. And I don't know why but somehow somewhere there is a link between you and Seyer that I can't explain, but it allows you to use his abilities. With a lot of training of course,' Sarah kept explaining at a rapid pace.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
